True Love's Squarral
by AngelxYasutora
Summary: Chad and Angel have known each other since Childhood. But ever since This girl named Alora became Friends with Angel She's been telling her nothing but lies about Chad and now they don't get along AT ALL. And now she's starting to believe her. Something's not right About Alora and it's up to Chad to figure out exactly what's going on with the girls all on his own. Will he succeed?
1. Alora: Good or Bad

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND SADO AND YOU WILL NEVER UNDERSTAND WHAT IT'S LIKE TO LOOSE THE REST OF YOUR FAMILY IN ONE NIGHT" Yelled a tall young woman with brown eyes and long brown hair.

"You haven't lost them all Fethers you still have Alejandra and Sairi and I DO understand what it's like to loose your family I don't have a single family member left and you know that" Calmly said a tall young man with a red mark on his tan cheek.

"But you barely knew your family other than your Abuelo" The woman said.

"Aunt Angel why are you and Uncle Chad fighting you used to get along so well when Grandma and grandpa were still alive and according to mommy you and Uncle Chad were the best of friends when you were my age" Said a little girl about the age of five.

"When people grow older people change wether they want to or not And don't call him that he's not your uncle" She said not looking down at the little girl.

'That's right just keep on fighting The more you fight with him the more my "Secret" will unearth itself' Thought a woman with light brown hair and purple eyes wearing the Karakura High School uniform.

"Come on Alora, Alejandra We have some homework to do" The tall young woman said as she stormed off fallowed by the little girl and the woman with the light brown hair.

"Coming best friend Wait for me" Said the one called Alora. She turned around and looked at the tall man as she walked backwards. "If I were you I wouldn't bother talking to her ever again in fact I don't think you should ever see her again" She said as she smiled then turned around and ran after the tall woman.

'Something's not right about that Alora girl' The tall man thought to himself as he headed into his appartment which was next door to the tall young woman's.

"I don't understand Alora Yasutora and I were like best friends when we were Alejandra's age but ever since you told me about who he really is I just don't know what to think anymore" The tall woman said.

"Angel I'd say just forget about him he's no good for you from the start sure your parents thought of him as part of the family since his grandfather died but look at how he's repaid them by bullying you and hurting you" Alora said.

"That's not true Alora Uncle Chad would never hurt her EVER" Alejandra said.

"Aleajandra go to bed now and stop calling him uncle he isn't a part of this family...not anymore" The one called Angel said as she looked at her neice.

Alejadnra looked at Alora meanly. 'Something's not right about her' She thought to herself. She turns around ang walks into her room. 'I'll have to talk to Uncle Chad about it tomarrow'

"I don't think your neices like me I mean Aleajandra gives me dirty looks and Sairi spits up on me whenever I try to feed her" Alora said.

"I'll talk to Alejandra about it in the morning as for Sairi I'm not sure what to do with her" Angel said.

"Alright...You look thirsty do you want some water" Alora asked.

"Sure why not" Angel said.

Alora walked into the kitchen to get Angel some water but as soon as she got the water she poured something in it. 'This should make her fight with him even more tomarrow' She thought to herself as she smiled then set the water down becide Angel. "Here ya go" She watched her as she drank the water.

"Thanks Alora" She said.

"Sooooo I overheard what Chad and his friends were saying during lunch today and he said that he doesn't like you at all that he was just pretending to be your friend and pretending to be nice to you when you were kids and that in truth he hates you and your guts He also hates Aleajandra and Sairi and wishes that the three of you never exsisted I say Chad is a good for nothing low life, he isn't good for you he doesn't have a job he is so silient and he just talks a whole lot to you. Plus I over heard him talking to ichigo and the others that he doesn't like you." Alora explained.

"Yea your right on that Alora" Angel said unbenounced to them Alejandra over heard there conversation do to the crack in her door.

'Why is Aunty Angel agreeing with that poophead Alora I was with Uncle Chad all afternoon and that is NOT what they were talking about' Alejandra thought to herself worriedly. 'What is going on here I got to go tell Uncle Chad tomorrow on whats going on between Aunty and the poopy head Alora but first I got to find away to get away from Aunty'

The Next morning Alejandra wakes up to her alarm clock. 'well its time to expose that poopy head Alora and put her in her place on the potty' She thought to herself.

Angel was in her room putting on her school uniform getting ready for school. 'Hmm...I know that Alora said that Sado would hurt me if he ever had the chance but...Why do I have this feeling in my heart that He wouldn't...Then again he did almost hurt me when we were little...but then again he retaliated...He looked sad afterwords...I wonder why' She thought. Just then she caughed into her hand. When she looked at her hand she noticed that there was blood on it. 'What the...blood...why am I caughing blood' She looked at the window accrossed from hers which was Chad's appartment. "Did he do something to me" She asked herself.

Thirty minutes later Angel, Chad, and Alejandra were walking towards the elementary school to drop off Alejandra. Sairi was sound asleep in Angel's arms while Alejandra was riding on Chad's back. Chad and Angel didn't talked but Alejandra talked to Chad about school and her friend Ryu. "And so when Bobby tried to hit Ryu he dodged outta the way and tripped him...Bobby eventually yeilded to him and lost the fight" Alejandra spoke.

"How is it that your friends know so much about fighting when they're so young" Chad asked as he looked at her.

"I dunno their parents probibly taught them probibly to help protect them from Hollows or things like that" She said. She looked at Angel. "Aunt Angel can Uncle Chad pick me up from school today PLEEEEEEEEASE" She begged.

'If she wants me to pick her up from school that means that she wants to talk to me about Angel' He thought to himself.

"Fiine and Stop calling him Uncle" She said.

"No" She said.

"What's got you so down Fethers you gotta lighten up...Someone once told me that when I was little" He said as he glanced at her.

"Shut up Stripes I'm fine" She said.

"If you were fine then how come your voice sounds sad and confused" He said.

"I said I'm fine Stripes" She said as she looked at him angerly.

"Alright alright yeesh" He said as he backed down.

When it was lunch time Chad went to go pick Alejandra up from school. As he was walking back to school with her on his back again She started to talk about what she had overheard what Angel and Alora talked about the night before. "And so Alora thinks that you would hit her and Auntie Angel believes it but I know that you wouldn't hurt her...Would you" She asked.

"Of corse not I mean Sure we don't get along like we used to as kids but I still care about her health and wellbeing and I would even protect her from somone that would hit her wether if she can take care of herself or not and wether if she likes it or not...but to tell the truth I think something's going on with Alora...Something she isn't telling us" He said.

"What do you think it is" She asked.

"I'm not sure but whatever it is I promise I'll protect you girls even with my own life if I have to" He said.

"but why do you call her Fethers is it because she called you Stripes and Tiger Breath and other Tiger related names" She asked.

"No I only call her Fethers just to tease her and I don't really mind if she calls me Stripes but Tiger Breath and the others are goin a little overbored if you ask me but don't tell her I said that" He said.

"My lips are sealed...Can I ask you somethin" She asked.

"Sure Anything...What is it" He said as he looked at her.

"When I was with Aunt Angel this morning before we started walking to school with you...I saw blood on her hand and I heard her caugh strangely before that...Where do you think it came from. Is it her own blood or someone else's" She asked.

"Caughing up blood...She might be getting sick...But I'm not sure what it is exactly...maybe that's why she was so down this morning" He said. 'Why would she be caughing up blood...I'll have to find out for myself on what's goin on around here' He thought to himself.

They entered the school grounds mere minutes later. He set her down on the pavement but she held his hand as they entered the school. "Thanks for picking me up from school today Uncle Chad" She said as she looked up and smiled at him.

"Your wlecome" He said As he watched her walk into Angel's Classroom.

"...You never know what you have...until it's gone" She said sadly but suddenly before she shut the sliding door.

'What did she mean by that' He thought to himself confusingly.

Three days later Angel hadn't been going to school So Chad had to drop Alejandra off and pick her up from school. Alejandra told him that she's been getting sick but she doesn't know if she's gonna get better or worse. "She had a really bad feaver this morning but she still gets outta bed to take care of Sairi eventhough she walks like she's blind she tells me that she just feels a little dizzy...Is she gonna be alright Uncle Chad" She asked on their way back to the high school.

"I'm not sure I think I should take the rest of the week off and maybe next week to take care of her" He said.

"I also saw a lot more blood this morning only it was on a wash cloth Sairi looked to be fine but I saw blood hanging off of Auntie Angel's mouth so that might be where the blood is coming from" She said.

"Now I'm definately taking the rest of this week and next week off to take care of her wether she likes it or not" He said.

"But won't you get sick too" She asked.

"Not if I'm careful" He said.

"Yo Tiger Breath where's Angel I haven't seen or heard from her for a few days Is she alright" Alora asked as she walked up to them. 'My potion must be taking effect right about now soon she will be in my complete control' She thought to herself.

"I dunno I haven't spoken to her since Monday" He said cruely.

"fine but if you do hear from her or see her let me know alright I'm worried about her" She said as she walked away.

"Alright I will" He said. 'NOT' He thought.

Alejandra stuck out her tounge at Alora's back. "I do not trust her I think she's up to something stinky" She said.

"Me too I can't seem to put my finger on it but I think she has something to do with Angel" Chad said.

"Could she be the one getting her sick" Alejandra asked.

"I'm not sure" He said.

When he arrived at Angel's appartment to drop her off He heard Angel caughing from beond the door then heard a loud thud. He reaqched into his pocket and braught out his keys. He picked out a White key that looked exactly like his appartment key and stuck it in the keyhole. He turned the key and unlocked the appartment door.

"How do you have a key to Auntie Angel's house Uncle Chad" Alejandra asked.

"Your grandmother gave it to me long ago to take care of Angel should she ever get sick like she is now...Your Grandmother entrusted me to take care of her wether if we get along or not" He said as he opened the door.

When he walked into the appartment he saw Angel laying down on the ground with blood around her and Sairi in her crib crying. He set down Alejandra telling her to get Sairi out of the Crib then he ran to Angel and picked her up. "What are you doing here Stripes and How did you get in here" Angel asked weakly as she opened her eyes.

"That doesn't matter What DOES matter is getting you better" He said as he set her down in her futon. He put the hack of his hand on her Forehead. "Damn You're as hot as fire I'll go get you a wash cloth just stay there and don't get out of bed got it" He ran into the kitchen and grabbed a clean wash cloth then grabbed a bowl and filled it with Ice and water. He stuck the Wash cloth in the bowl to let it soak. He then grabbed an unused role of Paper towels when he saw how many blood stained wash cloths she had in the dirty hamper.

"I don't need your help Stripes" He heard her say.

"I've learned over the years that you shouldn't be home alone or in this case home when you have people who can't take care of you when you're sick So just shut up and let me take care of you" He said as he came into the room and set the now Ice cold wash cloth on her forehead. She quickly sat up and tried to caugh in her hand but he put a paper towel over her mouth as she caughed. "You should use these when you caugh that way you won't get anymore wash cloths dirty" He said calmly. He got up and left the room. "Get some rest I'll bring you some medicine in a while"

She crossed her arms as she watched him leave. "You still didn't answer me when I asked you how you got in" She said wealkly with a scratchy voice.

"A key your mother gave me long ago now get some rest" He simply said.

"Uncle Chad can you help me with this problem pleease" Alejandra asked from the kitchen table.

He walked over and barely glimpsed at the problem before Sairi started crying again. He walked over to Sairi and picked her up from her crib. He then walked into the kitchen and made her a bottle and set it into the michrowave to let it warm up a little and made Alejandra a cup of apple juice. He gave the apple juice to Alejandra as the bottle was warming up. "Well what's three plus three" He asked.

"Six" She answered.

"Okay so then what's Six plus three" He asked as he heard the michrowave ding. He got out the bottle and shook a drop onto his wrist. It deemed warmed enaugh for the baby to drink so he gave Sairi her bottle.

"Nine" She answered.

"Good now what's Nine plus one" He asked her.

"Ten" She said.

"That's your answer" He said.

She counted the problem on the page onto her fingers and got ten. "But how can that be" She asked.

"Well the problem was Six plus Four right so first you have to add up the numbers to what equals six then add six plus three which got you nine then add one more to nine which made ten" He explained.

"This would've been easier if I had something to count with" She said Sadly.

"Well your birthday is coming up real soon...Speaking of which What's your theme gonna be this year" He asked as he looked up from feeding Sairi.

"I'm not too sure this time I can't decide on either Animals, Zombie Appocalips, or Alien Invasion" She said.

His eyes widened then he chuckled. "I think you should go with Animals Zombies and Aliens are themes more for a boy's birthday party" He said when he calmed down.

"Okay I choose Animals then" She said. They heard Angel caugh again. "I hope Auntie Angel's gonna be alright"

"I hope so too I have a bad feeling about this illness she has" He said worriedly.

For the remainder of the week and all week the next week Chad as been coming over every monthing to pick up Alejandra for school then coming back to Angel's appartment to take care of her and Sairi. Then he leaves to pick up Alejandra by lunch time and brings her back home. He fixes everyone lunch then gives Angel her medicine. By this time Chad as to feed angel her food because this unknown illness has made her arms paralized. When Angel needed him during the night Alejandra gave him one of her walkie talkies plus its charger that way he can leave it on all night in case something's wrong. Angel hasn't been causing Chad too much troubble...Yet.

It was a Thursday afternoon and Angel was sleeping soundly in her Futon as Chad was helping Alejandra with her homework on the livingroom couch while doing his and Angel's Homework that Ichigo and Rukia dropped off for them an hour before. Tomorrow is a special day for Alejandra because it was her sixth birthday. Angel had asked him to get something for her birthday from her the day before after he had put Sairi to sleep and Alejandra went to bed. He left the appartment earlier than usual that day to buy the present that Angel wanted to give to Alejandra. He also wanted to get something for her as well. He went to the toy store called "Childhood Heaven" He looked for the present Angel wanted to get for Alejandra. He finally found it in the toy and plush animals isle.

It was a two family package of tigers and wolves together. He then looked a couple toys becide it and saw a large box with fourty animals inside. Ten tigers, ten wolves, ten horses, and ten snakes. One look at the box and he knew he had to get it for her birthday. 'These should help her with her counting as well as with her homework' He thought to himself. He looked over on the plush side of the isle for something had caught his eye. It was a small white wolf plush. He looked becide it and saw a small tiger plush next to it. The sign below them said "Buy one Get one Free" 'I should get something for Sairi too She doesn't have many toys of her own' He baught the two toys for Alejandra's birthday and the two plush dolls for Sairi and walked home. He wrapped the presents and tied bows around the Plushes's necks. 'I hope she likes them' He set them on the counter close to the door and gor ready for bed.

The next day he left the presents at home as he took Alejadnra to school then went back to get them on the way back from dropping her off. While Alejandra was at school Chad decorated the appartment for Alejandra's party. She invited a lot of people from her school but only one is able to show up. Ryu. She also invited Ichigo and the others in which they are able to come as well. He showed the plushes to Angel then set the plush tiger and wolf becide Sairi as she slept calmly in her crib. "You didn't have to get her those Stripes" She said.

"She doesn't have many toys of her own so I wanted to get her something" He said as he checked her tempature with the thermometer.

"If you wanted to get her something how come you baught her two things" She asked.

"It was a Buy one Get one deal" He said.

"...Thanks for doing this for her Stripes I would've done it myself but...well you know...And uh...Thanks...for taking care of me" She said as she looked away from him. "I don't want to but I have to admit that you are surprisingly good with kids somehow"

He looked at her and smirked. "Your welcome...I uhh promised your mother that I would take care of you in times when you're sick...wether you like it or not...So next time you get sick tell me before it gets this bad...We may not get along much but I still care for your health" He said.

She looked at him then scoffed. 'I don't think it's just because he promised mom that he would so why is he going so much out of his way to take care of me anyway...I have to admit he is good with Sairi and Alejandra though I mean he even baught Sairi a couple of cute stuffed animals for her...Maybe he isn't as bad as Alora's saying he is' She thought.

That afternoon Chad went to go pick up Alejandra and Ryu from school carrying a sleeping Sairi in his arms. Ryu is gonna spend the whole afternoon with Alejandra and Chad. Ichigo and the others will soon arrive at the appartment in a couple of hours. She told him about how they celebrated her birthday and on how Miss. Nanaki baked her and her class a cake and gave her a special pencil and a sticker. She took her tests and aced them all with flying colors. "I think next year I want a scavenger hunt themed party" She said.

"We'll see Alejandra" He said as he chuckled.

"What's Auntie Angel Doing right now Have you seen Poopy Head Alora today" She asked.

"She's fine she's getting better little by little every day and thankfully no I haven't seen her" He said.

"I sense something evil about her and I have a feeling that something bad might show itself very soon and I don't meen a Hollow or an Arrancar" Ryu said.

"I agree with you on that Ryu" Alejandra and Chad said at the same time.

"Well Whatever it is I sure don't want it to reaveal itself today cause today's my birthday" Alejandra said.

"Well if it doesn't reveal itself today then it could reveal itself tomarrow or who knows when" Ryu said.

"Ryu's right and whenever it does I'll be ready for it" Chad said.

"Who says you were gonna fight it on your own" Said a voice from behind them.

They turned around to see Ichigo and the others. "Strawberry head What are you doing here" Alejandra asked.

"Isn't it obvious today's your birthday right and Chad told us to come" Uryu said.

"That plus about a month ago before Angel got sick she asked us to celebrate it with you" Orihime said.

Alejandra Smilied widely showing her small pearly white teeth. "YEAY" She said happily. When they got to the appartment they celebrated Alejandra's birthday Chad and the others gave her their presents they had baughten them. Chad told her that his present will help her with her homework when she needs them. "WOW LOTS OF ANIMALS Thanks Uncle Chad" She said as she pounced on him and hugged him tightly.

Few hours later Ichigo and the others went home while Chad was getting Alejandra and Ryu to sleep. Once they had put them in their own Futons he knocked on Angel's bedroom door then went into her room to check up on her. She was fast sleep with a calm look on her face. He looked at her and smiled then put the palm of his hand on her forehead to check her tempature. "Her feaver's gone...That's good" he said quietly to himself. He looked at her as she slept. 'She's so beautiful when she sleeps...Wait What the hell am I thinking Pull it together Yasutora' He thought to himself. He hit his head with his hand to try and make him stop thinking. He looked at her again then got up. 'I should get goin I've done all I can for the girls here' He left the appartment and went into his own next door and went to bed leaving the walkie talkie on just in case the girls needed him during the night. 


	2. The Fighting Path to Truth

The next morning Chad woke up to the girls crying on the walkie talkie becide him. "What's wrong Alejandra" He asked tiredly and yoaned then rubbed his eye.

"Auntie Angel isn't in her bed I looked everywhere around the appartment but she's gone it's as if she vanished into thin air" She said.

"WHAT" He said surprisingly as he quickly sat up. "I'm on my way" He got up and got dressed. Five minutes later he was with Alejandra and Sairi looking for Angel. Alejandra was right Angel was nowhere to be found. 'This isn't good Where could she have gone it's far too soon for her to be walking around' He thought to himself woprriedly.

"Do you think Alora's behind this" Ryu asked.

"Dunno" He said.

"I think she is" Alejandra said.

"We can't jump to conclusions yet Alejandra we have to get proof if she is or not" Chad said as he looked at her. "Where do you think she would go"

"The Bridge either there or the Music Store I dunno" Alejandra said.

"What about Alora's place I mean She told you to let her know if you see or hear from Angel but technically you've been taking care of her all this time and haven't even said anything to her right" Ryu explained.

"Just admit it Uncle Chad you think something's goin on with that poopy head don't you" Alejandra said.

"So what if I do think something's up with her but I don't have proof if she's up to something or not" He said as he fed Sairi her bottle of formula to stop her from crying as he held her gently in his arms. "Whatever's going on it has to stop I'm calling Ichigo and the others and all of us will go look for her" He braught out his phone and started to call Ichigo's house.

After a little while Ichigo and the others arrived. Chad explained the situation and they all split up to search for Angel. Uryu and orihime went as a group, Ichigo and Rukia went as a Group, Renji and the Mod Souls went as a group, and Chad went with the three kids. A couple hours after searching endlessly for her Chad and the kids took a rest in the graveyard. "We've been looking everywhere for her We'll never find her" Alejandra whinned.

"Calm down We'll find Fethers soon Don't worry" Chad said. Just then he senced something coming at them at a very fast speed. Luckally he and the kids dodged it. He turned around to see Angel with two Zanpakutos in her hands. "Fethers What the hell"

"Oh Hey stripes what are you doing here Oh well I was going to hunt you down like the tiger you are but I guess this would be easier" Angel said as she got into her fighting position then attacks him again.

"Holy crap feathers what are you doing" He said as he dodged her attack again.

"Stop moving stripes so I can have your coat I promise it will be pain less" She said as she attacked him a third time.

"What the hell feathers I'm holding Sairi Stop attacking me you're going to hurt her" He said as he continued to dodge her attacks.

"Let her go stripes before I get mad" She said before she attacked him a third time but he dodged once again.

"Sorry fethers but I can't fight you" He said.

"STOP" Alejandra's voice was heard behind him. Chad looks behind him and sees Alejandra. "Auntie Angel please don't hurt my Uncle Chad" She said as she looked at Angel.

"Alejandra That isn't Fethers anymore She's different somehow but I can't put my finger on it" Chad said.

"But she's still my Auntie and you're my Uncle Chad and I can't stand to see you two fight anymore" She said as she began to cry.

'I'm sorry Alejandra' He thought to himself as he dodged yet another one of Angel's attacks. He Looked closely at Angel's eyes and noticed that there was no life in them. 'Something's definantly not right about her'

"ANGELEENA...Stop Fighting Tiger Breath and head on home...And take your Neices with you" Alora's Voice was heard in the Shadows.

"As you wish My Lady" She said as she turned and bowed toward a black figure then turned to Chad holding her arms out towards Sairi.

Alejandra and Ryu hid behind Chad as he held Sairi protectively in his arms. "Stay behind me kids" He said.

"Hand me the baby Stripes I know about Children better than you do" Angel said.

"I can't do that Fethers You are not yourself" He said as he continued to hold Sairi Protectively in his arms.

"Then I guess I'll have to take them by force" She said. She braught out one of her Zanpakutos. "I can do this the hard way if you'd like Stripes"

"You want them...Come and get them Fethers" He said as he narrowed his eyes.

"You don't REALLY Mean that Do you Uncle Chad" Alejandra Asked. Just as Angel attacked them He quickly grabed Ryu and Alejandra and put them on his back while holding Sairi and jumped high then landed on the roof of a building and started running and jumping from roof to roof as Angel chased them.

"Of corse I didn't silly" He said as he smirked. "I'd never hand you girls over to a crazy nut job that looks like your Aunt but really isn't"

"YOU CAN RUN STRIPES BUT YOU CANNOT HIDE I CAN SENSE YOUR SPIRITUAL PRESSURE" They heard her from not far behind them.

MEANWHILE Around town Ichigo and the others sensed that Chad's spiritual pressure was tenced so they fallowed it to a narrow alley. "Hey Chad what's wrong Did you find Angel" Ichigo asked as he looked at his best friend and the kids.

"YOU CAN'T HIDE FOREVER STRIPES I WILL FIND YOU ONE WAY OR ANOTHER" Chad heard her from not far from where they were hiding.

"You could say that...But she isn't herself at all...It's like she's been brainwashed or somethin...She wants the kids" Chad exclaimed.

"Dude why didn't you just give her the kids I mean Alejandra and Sairi are her neices right" Orihime said.

"I would if this was the real Fethers...but this isn't the real one" He said.

"Who in the World of the Living would want to brainwash Angel" Rukia asked.

"The one woman we despize the most...Alora" Chad said. He looked down at the kids as Alejandra cried and shaked in fear. Ryu was trying to comfort her but it didn't work no matter how hard he tried. He looked back up at Orihime and Uryu. "Orihime Uryu Can you take the kids and watch over them until this whole ordeal is over I have to find Alora and stop her...And bring our real fethers back from the dark depths of her own mind"

Everyones eyes widened as they stare at him. "Since when has Angel became 'Ours' I mean Sure she's our friend but...I never expected you to call her as one of our friends" Ichigo said.

"So what if I did that doesn't change the fact that we need to get her back She's my friend too we just don't get along as well as we used to as children" Chad said.

"But you absolutely hated her Right" Rukia said.

"But it turns out that you don't actually hate her but you...Like her" Ichigo said.

"How is that even possible" Uryu and Orihime Said at the Same Time.

"...I-...I've always liked her and thought of her as a friend...even after when Alora showed up and changed our lives for the worst...I only call her Fethers just to tease her" Chad explained.

"Soo Like to play with her" Ichigo said.

"...S-Sort of...Whatever anyway I have to save Angel" He said as he stood up.

"Just one more thing...Do you have a Crush on Angel" Orihime and Rukia said at the same time as they tried not to giggle.

Chad blushes madly but turns to hide it. "I dunno what you two are talking about" He stampered. He handed Sairi to Orihime as soon as his blushed calmed down.

"oooooooh We'll take that as a YES" They said just before they laughed so hard they cried.

"Shut up" He said as he jumped on the roofs again leaving behind Alejandra and Sairi listening to the girls continuing to laugh.

"That's enaugh So what if Uncle Chad DOES like Auntie Angel but it's NOT in the way you're thinking" Alejandra said as she looked up at the girls meanly.

"Who knows Andra maybe he does" They said as they calmed down to giggles.

"Whoda Thought My Best Bro would have his first crush on a girl" Ichigo said as he smiled.

"And on Angel no less" Uryu said as he ajusted his glasses with his middle finger.

'Once when all of this is said and done I'll punch Ichigo till he cries' Chad thought to himself.

"AHA I Found you Stripes...Now...Give me the children" Angel said from behind him.

"I don't have them anymore but if you want them you'll have to get through me first" He said.

"No matter I guess you'll have to do then After i've killed you I'll go onto killing the kids and last your friends" Angel said.

"Sorry Fethers You won't be killing anyone today or ever" He said. 'Angels aren't allowed to kill anyone other than hollows...So THAT'S What Alora's planning' He thought to himself as his right arm transformed into El Directo.

Two hours later their fight continued. "HAH YOU AIM LIKE A GIRL STRIPES YOU SHOULD TRY OUT FOR THE SOFT BALL TEAM" Angel antagonized Dodging one of his attacks from his Guigante.

" Come on Fethers your swings are so predictable like a baseball palyer bating at the start of a game I thought I taught you better than that" He said as a comeback.

"Hold still so I can kill you already" She said as she twirled her Zanpakuto over her head.

"You can do a lot better than that Fethers I'm not even breaking a Sweat" He said as he dodged an attack from her. "This reminds me of all those times we used to spar together as children I used to kick your ass all the time"

"But this time the tables have turned Stripes Haven't they" She said as she attacked him and this time there was no way to dodge this attack. She stabbed him in the side with her Light blue Zanpakuto then attacked with her Navy Blue Zanpakuto but he dodged the second attack just in time. "How come you aren't attacking me with your Del Diablo isn't that your La muerte your strongest attack yet"

"There is no need to attack you with my left arms form" He said. 'I don't want to hurt you Angel' He thought to himself.

Two more hours have passed and Chad was on the loosing end. He laid helplessly on the ground with Angel hovering over him trying to slice his neck open with her zanbakuto but he used his Guigante to block it. He looks into her emotionless...lifeless eyes and realizes something and his eyes widen. 'You'll never know what you have until it's gone' he heard Alejandra's voice within his mind.

"As I said before you won't be killing anyone ever" He said as he smiled then forced her off him. Now Angel was on the loosing end as she is now under him. He smirks. "I win"

'Angeleena That's enaugh fighting for now Come back and regain your strength' Angel heard Alora's voice within her mind.

She smiled then Disappears. "You may have won this round Stripes but I will be back to finish the job" Her voice was heard around him.

He got up and looked around but Angel was nowhere to be found. "Dammit" he said to himself. 'Why didn't I realize it sooner...Angel is still in there somwehere...I just have to find a way to bring her back' He thought to himself.

"Chad What the hell happened You look like you've been run over by a whole bunch of buffalo" Rukia's voice was heard from affar.

"Rukia What are you doing here" He asked.

"Once when Ichigo sensed that the fight was over he told me to come get you and bring you back to Orihime's for healing" She said.

"Oh..." was all he said. They headed to Orihime's for him to get healed up. Once he walked into the appartment Ichigo was standing in front of him. He Punched him in the face.

"What the hell was that for man" Ichigo said Angerly.

"That was for Teasing me about Fethers and I" He said calmly.

"Chad i'm sorry to say this but Angel's gone forever you can't bring her back she's probibly already so far into her mind that she can't get out" Ichigo said Sadly.

"SHE'S NOT GONE FOREVER ICHIGO...I can still sence that she's in there somewhere I just need to figure out a way to get her out" Chad said Angerly as he looked at his best friend.

"What's got you so worked up on saving Angel anyway You guys don't even-" Ichigo began to say.

"BECAUSE I LOVE HER" Chad yelled as he interupted his best friend.

"WHAAAT" Everyone said surprisingly. Ichigo fell flat on his face.

"You heard me...I love her...I just wish I would have realized it sooner then all of this wouldn't even have happened" He said sadly.

Everyone stares at him surprisingly then all of a sudden. "Chad and Angel sitting in a tree K. I. S. S. I. N. G. First comes love then comes Marrige then comes Angel with a-" Ichigo began singing. Chad punched him again.

"Shut up you Idiot" He said.

"Relax Chad I was only kidding" He said as he rubbed his cheek.

"Next time I hear you singing that song I'm going to use my Guigante on you" He said angerly.

'Damn I've never seen Chad act this way before...What's gotten into him...Maybe he's the one that's brainwashed' Ichigo thought to himself.

"I think it's sweet that you love her Chad" Rukia said.

"not only that but you hid it very well...Until just now" Orihime said.

"I didn't hide it I didn't realize that I did until we were battling" He said.

"How did you realize it" Uryu asked.

"I was pinned down and she was about to cut my neck open but I blocked her with Guigante...Her eyes may have been emotionless and lifeless...But I know that Angel is still in there somewhere trying her hardest to break free from Alora's Cluches" Chad explained.

"So you like girls that tries to kill you then that's very intresting" Uryu said.

"Why you son of a-" Chad said before he was interupted by Uryu.

"Now now Chad you wouldn't hit a Guy with Glasses now would you" He said as he backed away slowly.

Chad hit Uryu in the back of his head. "You don't have Glasses on the back of your head Jackass" He said.

"Ow...Well played Chad" Uryu said as he rubbed the back of his head where Chad had hit it.

"So does that mean that Auntie Angel is still good and that we can get her back" Alejandra's voice was heard from behind the door.

"Yes Alejandra and I promise you that I'll bring her back Safe and Sound" He said gently. Alejandra Ran out of the room her and Sairi were staying in and jumped into his arms as she began to cry.

"Please bring our Auntie Angel home Without her Sairi and I will be orphans" She cried.

"Don't worry I promise I'll bring her back I won't let her die" He said as he wrapped his arms around her hugging her tightly.

"I love you Uncle Chad" She said.

Everyone awed. But this time. Chad didn't bother to hit any of the boys because of it because he knew that he loved her as well as Sairi as if they were his own kin. He just didn't want to say that out loud.

"I love you too Alejandra" He wispered into her ear.

The next day Chad took Alejandra and Ryu to school while he took Sairi with him. He told the Sensei that Angel was still sick but Alora was taking care of her eventhough it was a complete and utter lie. He sat in his seat working on his assignment as he gently rocked a sleeping Sairi in her car seat basket...thing with his foot. But while he was doing his assignment he was also thinking of a way to bring Angel back. He looked down at Sairi to make sure she was still asleep. He had just given her a bottle thirty minutes after class started. All the kids were amazed at how well Chad was doing with her. After Lunch Chad went to go pick up Alejandra. She talked to him about how her day was at school. She got bullied on again but Ryu stepped in and saved her. She told him that Ryu won the fight aguinced the kids that were bullying her and told him how many kids were bullying her.

"There were at LEAST Six of them but he won the fight aguinced all of them He's pretty strong for a kid my age" She said.

"It would seem so" He said as he looked down at her and smiled.

"Uncle Chad When will Poopy Butt let Auntie Angel go and send her back to us" She asked as she looked up at him sadly.

"I'm afraid We're gonna have to take her by force She isn't gonna let her go so easily...we need Kuiske's help...I think that Alora did something to her but I'm not sure what Kuiske is the only one that could help us figure the portion out" He said.

"Well then What are we waiting for then LET'S GO TO KUISKE'S" She said Happily.

"Alright alright we will...After school" Chad said.

"Awwwww Why you no like to jip the rest of school today" She asked as she groaned.

"Because then I would get in trouble and I do not want that" He said.

"...Eh Makes sence" Alejandra said.

He looked down at her and Smirked. After school was over for the weekend they were on their way to Chad's appartment then all of a sudden a ball zoomed passed them, hit the wall becide them and exploded. It was a Message from Kuiske telling them to go to his shop right away. "What in the world was that" Alejandra asked as she hid behind Chad's leg.

"I remember this...We have to go to Kuiske's it looks like he's found a way to get Angel back" He said.

"We should hurry" Ryu said.

"Right" Chad and Alejandra said at the same time.

"But What are we gonna do with Sairi Uncle Chad" Alejandra asked.

"Take her with us" He said.

Chad and the kids walk into Kuiske's shop and sees the Head Captain, Ichigo's sisters and everyone else there to. Out of no where a huge cake appear in front of them then suddenly Chad feels a poke on his arm where the vain is. Chad walks up to them then all of a sudden Kuiske pops out of the cake. "Cragraulations Romeo you finally fell in love"

"So your in love with my great grand daughter then hmm well then after we fix this soultion with her you better not harm her our I'll turn you into a pile of ash" The Head Captain said as he gave him the evil glare.

"Um there will be no need for that" Chad said as he waved his left arm around as he held Sairi in his right.

"Yeah Mr. Head Captain Sir Uncle Chad Loves Auntie Angel and will never do ANYHING To hurt her he even took care of her when she was really sick with the Caughing up blood and the Paralization and stuff" Alejandra said as she pounced on the head Captain's back.

"What do you mean Little one" He asked as he took her off of his back and held her in his arms.

"What she means sir is that For two weeks Angel has been very sick and I promised her foster mother that I would take care of her whenever she's sick She was Caughing up a lot of blood and from her sholders down to her weist she was paralized I've never seen a sickness like that before" Chad said worriedly as he sat down next to him.

"And We think that Poopy Head Alora has something to do with her getting so sick" Alejandra said.

The Head Captain looks towards Chad. "And what does she mean by would never hurt my Great Grand daughter" He asked.

Chad took a deep breath then looked at the Head Captain. "Head Captian I love your great grand daughter very much I would never ever hurt her and I treat the children like they were my own" He said.

"And she may not look it or realize it yet but I can tell deep down that she loves him too Papa" Said a voice from behind Yoruichi.

"Rosaleena What are you doing here you should be in the Soul Society Training with Captain Hitsugaya" The ehad Captain said.

"Don't worry he came with me sheesh I wanna helpp get my sister back from Alora too ya know" She said.

'My my it seems that this place is getting a Bit crowded' Kuiske thought to himself.

"So the Tallest Ryoka likes the Princess of the water" Captain Hutsugaya said as he came into the room.

"He doesn't like her Shorty Captain Icicle he LOVES HER" Alejandra said as she crossed her arms.

"Manners Young lady" Chad said as he glared at her. She grinned Showing her pearly whites and giggled. "It's not funny Don't make me bring out the Tickle Tiger" She hides behind the Head Captain.

"No no not the Tickle Tiger" She said as she giggled again.

"What do you mean by that" The head Captain Said.

"It's something only I do to her when she gets in trouble with me As to appose with Angel's method" He said.

"And what is Angel's Method" He asked.

"Counting to ten then chasing after her then once when she's caught her then she tickles her" He explained.

"Hey Ichigo have you guys noticed anything different about Chad" Rukia asked.

"I haven't noticed anything" Orihime said.

"wait a minute...He's not calling Angel 'Fethers' right now" Ichigo said.

"That's right Why do you think that is" She asked.

"He loves her isn't it obvious" Orihime said.

"I think it's because the Head Captain's here" Uryu said.

"You call her Feathers hmm is that a nickname or something" The head Captain said as he looked at Chad.

"I say it to her to tease her but she calls me Stripes a lot so we get even" He said. 'Why did you have to say that guys are you TRYING to embarass me in front of the head Captain' He thought to himself.

"I remember Chad Telling me that him and Angel used to be best of friends when they were babies Until Alora Came along and Befriended Angel then Everything about Angel seemed to Change She started hating Chad for some odd reason and started calling him Stripes and other Tiger related names" Ichigo explained.

"That's nice that you guys are Reminicing in Auntie Angel's and Uncle Chad's past and all but shouldn't we be talking about HOW TO GET HER BACK FROM POOPY HEAD" Alejandra said.

" Lets stop thinking about the past and get on to the matters at hand" Kuiske said as he put his fan up to his nose and mouth.

"Alejandra and Kuiske are right" Chad said.

"Alright Kuiske what did you think of that can bring Angel back to us and finally get rid of Alora" Ichigo said.

"While you guys were Reminicing on the past I Whipped up this stuff This should definately help her" Kuiske said as he showed everyone a Vile and Surrenge.

"And what is this 'Stuff' you speak of" The Head Captain said.

"This stuff of corse It's a special formula" Kuiske said.

'I have a bad feeling about this' Chad thought to himself. "What does it do" he said.

"It'll simply just reverse the damage Alora has done to her up to this point but sadly it won't make her forget what has happened to her" He said.

"Will it work" The Head Captain asked.

"Of corse it will work" Kuiske Said.

"...There has to be another way to get her back" Chad said as he looked at Kuiske.

"Nope this is the only way to do it You just need to inject it into Angel and she will fall alsleep and wake up the next morning thinking that what happened this day was a bad dream" Kuiske explained.

"Where does he have to inject it into her" Ichigo said as he covered his mouth trying not to laugh.

"Anywhere" Kuiske simply said.

"Good Cause I think he should Inject it into her ass" He said as he burst out laughing.

"SHUT UP ICHIGO" Chad said as he blushed masly but hid it from the Head Captain. Everyone but the two captains and Chad laughed along side Ichigo.

"Ichigo do you want to stay in the World of the Living or become a pile of ash" The Head Captain said as he gave him the death glare. He looks over at Chad and notices that he was still blushing madly but his left hand was formed into a fist. He smiled then looked at Ichigo. "Or I'll let Chad beat you to a bloody pulp"

"Ahhh I don't think he'll hurt us will ya Buddy" Ichigo said as he calmed down.

"If you cross the line I will" He said as his left arm formed into Del Diablo without his right arm turning into Guigante before hand.

"Alright alright bro we get it Put your wepon away" Ichigo said as he backed away.

"I'd say we've prooven our points" The Head Captain said. Chad's left arm formed back to normal as he started to calm down.

"Say anything about my Angel and I swear that you won't be waking up tomorrow" Chad and the Head Captain said at the same time as The Head Captain gave Ichigo an evil glare which made him back away even more. He looked at Chad.

"And if you do anything to hurt my little princess and you will be in the same boat as he is" He said.

"I swear to you that I would never ever hurt her no matter what happens" He said not looking up at him. He gently rocked Sairi back and forth as she woke up beginning to cry from all the noise around her.

Though as of right now we cannot fight Alora or Angel We will have to wait until next week" Isshin Said.

"What for dad" Ichigo asked.

"I over heard Alora saying to Angel on my way home from the store that they will attack us when her powers are at their strongest" He said.

"On the night of a Full Moon" Chad and the head captain said at the same time. Everyone's eyes widened. 


	3. The Final Fight and Surprising Discovery

"On the night of a Full Moon" Chad and the head captain said at the same time. Everyone's eyes widened.

"What's so important about a Full Moon" Alejandra asked.

"Ever heard of a high tide" Ichigo asked.

"I think so Mrs. Nanaki is reading us a book that had something to deal with mermaids and the words 'High Tide' and 'Low Tide' were in it" Alejandra said.

"The moon and the sun work together to raise the water known as a 'high tide' then lowers the water at a different time known as a 'low tide' A full moon makes the water become a 'high tide' then a New moon lowers the water making it into a 'low tide' Do you understand" Chad explained.

"Yup...But what's a New moon" She asked.

He Chuckled. "A new moon is when you look up at the sky at night and you don't see the moon at all but just because you can't see it doesn't mean it's not there" He said.

"Then where do the moon and stars go During the daytime" She asked.

"The stars are still up there but the moon is on the other side of the earth y'see when it's daytime here it's night time on the other side like where Canada, North America, Mexico, and South America are" Chad explained.

"ohhh I get it Soo since right now the sun is setting here the sun is rising where those places are right" Alejandra said.

"That's right" He said.

"Say Chad if I ever had a kid you want to be its babysitter because you do really well with children" Ichigo asked.

"That's almost the same thing Angel said to me the other day" Chad said as he looked at his best friend.

"About if she ever had a Child of her own" The Head Captain asked.

"No of how I'm good at taking care of kids" He said.

"Uncle Chad is GREAT With me and Sairi Grandpa he would make an AWESOME Daddy Someday" Alejandra said as she looked up at the head Captain.

"I think he is being a great daddy right now to you and Sairi since Angel can't take care of you right now" Jinta said.

"You are surprisingly well working with children despite your age I'll give you that Yasutora Sado" The Head Captain Said.

"You still didn't answer my question Chad If I had kids do you want to be their babysitter" Ichigo repeated.

"I will have to check my shedule becuase most of the time im taking care of these two" He said.

"I don't think his Sack's big enaugh to hold that many 'kids' at once" Said Renji as he started laughing. Luckally The Head Captain Covered Alejandra's ears just in time.

"Dude that's nasty there are Women and Children in the room" Ichigo said as he wacked Renji in the head.

Alejandra looks around then sees the Head Captain's long beard. She gets up from his lap and starts to braid his beard. "You're Beard is so long and soft Grandpa it's so long that you could trip over it I'd better Braid it so that that doesn't happen Uncle Chad you should grow a beard Just as long as Grandpa's that way I can braid it too so that you won't trip and fall over your beard" Alejandra said.

Everyone but Chad bursts out laughing. "I don't think your Aunt would let him grow one that long" Ichigo said as he continued to laugh.

Everyone talked about what they would do to bring Angel back for a couple hours more then everyone started going home. When Chad went home he carried a Sleeping Alejandra in his arms and Sairi slept in her car seat basket...thing hanging from his right arm. He sensed the head captain's spiritual pressure nearby. The Head captain was fallowing him. "I assure you Head Captain I would never do anything to hurt her You have my word" He said.

"But are you sure you're ready to face her in your condition You haven't completely healed from your last battle with her" The Head Captain said as he walked becide him.

"I'm sure though I probibly should train a little but I can't because I have to take care of the girls" He said.

"But how are you going to give her the stuff Kuiske gave you" He asked.

"Every attack has its weakness I just have to find that weakness in Angel's attack and give it to her through her sholder without her noticing...But I have a bad feeling that something will go wrong" He explained.

"Like what" The head Captain asked.

"That there's something Kuiske isn't telling us about this stuff I'm not sure what though...That's why I asked if there was another way to get Angel back" He said.

"But if something does then how will you know" The Head Captain asked.

"When it has something to do with Angel or the girls I'll know" He said as he looked at Alejandra who was sleeping calmly on his sholder.

"You sure love both these girls and my Great Grand daughter don't you" He said as he smiled.

"As I said before I love them as if they were my own and I'm willing to protect the three of them with my own life if I have to...Their like family and they mean everything to me...And there's nothing in the universe that'll stop me from loving the three of these girls" He said.

The Head Captain chuckled. "Well since you love them so much I permit you to date my great grand daughter I trust that you will be good to her from all that I've heard from you...Exactly like your father was with my third seat" He said.

"You have my word Head Captain...What do you mean" He said as he bowed his head towards him.

"Your mother was my Third Seat...I will have to explain this to you after this whole ordeal is over but as for right now all I can say is that your mother was one of my best Soul reapers in my Squad" He said.

It had been a week since the meeting with The Head Captain, Kuiske, and the others. Ichigo, Chad, and the gang went to school as usual the whole week. But today was different. Rukia had found something out that she has never experianced before. Rumors were going around the whole school saying that Rukia was pregnant. But who's child is she bearing if she is? And if that wasn't bad enaugh for that night there would be a full moon. Tonight is the night that Chad must fight Angel and bring her home.

"Did you guys hear Rukia's pregnant" Said one girl in Chad's class that morning.

"Yeah I wonder if it's true" Said another.

"She's been staying with the Kurosaki's place and she's ALWAYS hanging out with Ichigo so if she is pregnant then Ichigo MUST be the father" said another girl.

'Rukia?...Pregnant?...That can't be Ichigo knows better...hmm...I'll have to find out for myself if this is true or not I'll be able to talk to her in our next class' Chad thought to himself.

When the bell rang for that class to be over he walked out of the room Carrying a sleeping Sairi in her car seat basket...thing and headed into his next class. When he got there Rukia was sitting in her seat. Chad sat down in his seat next to hers. The teacher was out of the room and everyone else was quickly getting their last minute homework finished. He began to write on a peice of paper then gave it to Rukia. "I overheard some girls in my last class talking about you...They're saying that you're pregnant...Is this true" Was what the note said. She began to write on the paper beneath his note.

"Yes it's true I found out about it last night But I didn't do anything with a guy I swear" She wrote.

"They're saying that it's Ichigo's baby because you hang out with us a lot but you mostly hang with Ichigo because you live with him I believe you when you said that you didn't do anything so we'll have to figure out who did this to you" He wrote.

"Let me handle this you already have So much on your plate right now with the count of tonight being a full moon and the battle between you and Angel and taking care of the kids whie Angel's not herself So I'll deal with this one on my own" She wrote.

"I won't let you do this alone We'll go to Kuiske's together after school today Maybe he might know something about What's going on with you" He wrote. She put the note away as soon as the teacher walked in.

When school was over for the day Chad and Rukia went to Kuiske's place. "Kuiske are you home we need to talk to you" Rukia said.

"Come in come on you two where are Ichigo and the others" Kuiske asked as he looked around.

"It's just us today Kuiske" Chad simply said.

"There's this rumor going around saying that I'm pregnant and I've never done anything to make me become pregnant in my life so I figured that maybe you might have something to do with it" Rukia said as she looked at him meanly.

"Ohhh It must've been the Special Soul Candy I gave you the other day Y'see I'm creating something that ONLY the girls can try The Soul candy is Mixed in with the DNA from the oposite gender and no one will know who's child they are bearing" Kuikse explained.

"So who's baby am I carrying then" Rukia asked.

"Ichigo's of corse you two are perfect for each other...just don't tell your brother" He said.

"he's gonna find out you know that just as well as we do" Chad said as he crossed his arms. "So tell us Why you're doing this"

"Now now I can't be telling every single detail now run along we have lots of work to do around here" Kuiske said.

Rukia looked becide her and noticed that Alejandra wasn't with them. "Where's Alejandra" She asked.

"Outside with Ururu and Jinta" Chad said. "I didn't want her to listen into what we had to say"

"Oh" She said.

"Now run along home We have lots of work to do and we can't be bothered anymore today Later" Kuiske said as he pushed Rukia out the door fallowed by Chad. Once he couldn't see them anymore he shut the sliding door...He looked down a little hiding his eyes with his hat and smiled. 'The liquid I made works splendedly now I just need to see if Chad will give his to Angel' He thought to himself.

"What the hell has gotten into him I swear he's up to something" Rukia said as she huffed.

"He was acting kinda strange wasn't he Uncle Chad" Alejandra asked as she looked up at him. He didn't answer.

"Yo Chad What's wrong" Rukia asked.

"I'm just thinking about Angel...I wonder if she's alright" He said sadly.

"Don't worry Chad if anyone can snap her outta that trance and slap some sence into her it's you" Rukia said as she tried to reassure him. It didn't work. She looked down indefeat then smiled. "You know I'm not supposed to say this but despite all that Alora has said to her in the past up till now Angel still thinks of you as her best friend She's just afraid that after the way she's treated you over the years that you won't accept her into your life anymore and let her be one of your best friends again" She explained.

He looks at her then down at Alejandra and Sairi. He smirked. "No matter what happens between me and Fethers I would never want her out of my life...She and the kids make my life happy and complete...It's like she is a part of me that always refuses to see just how much she truely means to me" He said.

"Well Just think Uncle Chad by this time tomarrow Aunty Angel will be back to normal and probibly snuggling in your arms maybe even making out with you" Alejandra said as she hugged herself kinda like mocking him.

"That's enaugh outta you young lady" Chad said.

"Wow Chad that was really Poetic and you're not the poetic type but that sounded beautiful" Rukia said.

He smirked. "He's been writting a lot of poems lately" Alejandra said.

"Poems huh then how come you aren't showing any of us these poems" Rukia said as she crossed her arms.

"I have one right here" Alejandra said as she held out a peice of paper and gave it to Rukia.

"Well then let's see what it says shall we...'Although she may be small My love for her is extremely tall She is my one Princess whom I love most of all But she always refuses to see just how much she truely means to me My hopeful future queen to be' Awwwww Chad this is beautiful she'll love it" Rukia said as she read the poem aloud.

"That one was the first I've ever wrote...I wrote it before Alora came into our lives" He said as he looked away with a blush appearing on his cheeks. He then reaches into his bag and braught out another peice of paper and handed it to Rukia. "This one I wrote just this morning...It just came into my head"

"What's this one about...'When you think all is lost Just look over your shoulder but don't look back Maybe someone you thought was lost is standing right there behind you Someone you thought was gone Someone who you thought was dead but really isn't Someone who you love so dear' Chad you are GOOD at these things Have you ever thought about putting them into music" She asked.

"No not really And I'm not really plannin on it" He said.

"But what about that Song that you're writting for Aunty Angel" Alejandra said.

"Ohh you're writting a song for her that's so sweet of you Chad" Rukia said.

"That's different it's not about my feelings for her like the Poems are" He said.

"Then what is the song about Uncle Chad" Alejandra asked.

"It's about the past of when we were your age" He said.

"What was it like when you and Aunty Angel were kids Uncle Chad" Alejandra asked.

He looked at her and smiled. "Well Kinda like how your life is now...Your aunt was always being bullied by the fathers of the kids that are bullying you and I had to be the one to beat the crap outta the kids that were bullying her...We used to hang out every day from morning till night" Chad said.

"But how come Mommy, grandma, and grandpa welcomed you into the family" Alejandra said.

"Because your Grandpa knew my abuelo and when my abuelo died I had no one to take care of me so your grandparents and your mother took me in and raised me until I was able to get the appartment I'm in now" He said.

"Hopefully things can go back to the way they used to once we beat Alora" Rukia said as she looked at him. He looked down in sadness. "Look just let me and Ichigo handle Alora you just get Your Angel back" She said as she patted him on the back.

"But where will me and Sairi go while you guys get Aunty Angel back from poopy head" Alejandra asked.

"Orihime and Uryu offered to keep an eye on you two while I get Angel back from Alora" Chad said as he looked at her.

"YEAY I gets to stay with four eyes and jello chest" She said happily as she jumped for joy.

"That's not nice to call them names Alejandra" Chad said.

"Sorry Uncle Chad" She said. Rukia and Chad both laughed.

That night Chad dropped Alejandra and Sairi off at Orihime's and Uryu's then started heading down the street looking for any sign of Alora or Angel. Ichigo and Rukia joined him minutes later.

"So where do you think she's gonna be at" Ichigo asked.

"let's check the cemetery first if she isn't there then she might be by the river Those are the only places I can think of as of right now" Chad said.

"Why would she be in the Cemetery" Ichigo asked.

"That's where her whole family is burried" Chad said.

"So how do you think you'll get her back Do you have a plan or something" Ichigo asked.

"All attacks have a weakness even the most powerful ones I just need to find the weakness to Angel's and sneak past it" Chad said.

"How do you even know what her attacks look like" Rukia saked.

"I've sparred with her a few times one of them being a full moon like tonight and I've seen her most powerful attack before...but who knows what it'll look like now cause when I first saw it she could barely control it...and that was ten years ago" He said.

"I sense Angel's Spiritual pressure She's near" Ichigo said.

"And wherever Angel is Alora isn't far behind" Rukia said as she looked around trying to find Alora.

"The question is why woud she want Angel" Ichigo said.

"She must need her for some evil plot like to take over the whole world" Rukia said.

"Okay you've been hanging out with Orihime WAAAY Too long" Ichigo said. He looked at his best friend. "What do you think Chad"

"When Angel and I faught last time She talked about Killing the kids as well as all of us I'm not sure why" Chad said.

"But Angel's can't kill anyone or else they will be killed themselves Right" Rukia asked.

"Exactly but that Rule doesn't apply to 'Fallen Angels' which that is what Alora is" Chad said.

"How do you know" Ichigo asked.

"I've been around angel's my whole life and I didn't even know it Ichigo so I can tell who's an angel and Who i sn't I can even tell what KIND of angel they are" Chad explained.

"How can you tell that Just by Lookin at them" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah...I'm not sure how though But I think...It has to deal with how long you've been around them...The Longer you're with them the more likely you can tell the difference between them" He said.

"Soo how can you tell the Difference exactly" Rukia asked.

"Even if they're in their Human forms I can still see the Halo and Wings Like for Angel if she's in her Human form now I'll still be able to see her Halo, wings, and her armor on her wings because she's a Guardian Angel where as for Alora I can't see wings but I can see the Halo but holding up that halo is a pair of Demon horns which tells me that she's a Fallen Angel and will never be a Guardian Angel ever...Sad thing is I didn't realize it till the day I got attacked by Angel" Chad explained.

"Damn Chad you know a lot" Ichigo said.

"But how can you tell that Alora can't become a Guardian Angel" Rukia asked.

"Because Angel was once a Fallen Angel because she didn't have her wings but she had the halo but she didn't have the demon horns keeping the Halo up which told me that she would turn into a Guardian Angel someday" Chad explained.

"And now she is a Guardian Angel" Rukia stated.

"Because she saved you for the first time in middle school" Ichigo finished.

"In which you came late that day Kurosaki" A voice was heard behind them. Everyone turned around to see Angel and Alora standing a few feet in front of them. Alora was sitting on a tree branch while Angel was in her angel form with the navy blue zanpakuto in her hands.

"What have you done to her Alora" Chad asked furiously.

"Oh nothing special just took over her whole mind and now that I have full control over her I can kill all of you without even moving from this spot Angel Kill kill all of them Starting with Tiger Breath" Alora said meanly and tryumphantly.

"You won't get away with this Alora not while we're around" Ichigo said as he attacked Alora as Angel attacked Chad.

"Chad we'll deal with Alora you just find a way to get Angel back" Rukia said as she attacked her from the front.

"Fethers...Fethers it's me I know you're still in there somewhere Fight it Fethers I know that she's already taken full control of Demon but she hasn't taken full control of you yet Please Fethers you have to fight it" Chad said as he tried to reach out for the real Angel inside while dodging the lifeless body's attack with her zanpakuto.

"You're too late Stripes Your pretious fethers is gone forever" A demonic voice was heard from Angel fallowed by an evil laugh. As she fight with Chad she started to get really angry and a black ora starts to surround her body and the evil within her is starting to take congrol making her eyes turn black. She looks up and her black ora beemed at the sky making a crystal clear night turn stormy like lighting but where Ichigo and Rukia are fighting Alora it was still crystal clear as if her black ora was froming a bubble of evil round Chad and Angel.

"It's finally Starting" Alora said as she dodged an attack Ichigo had delt.

"What's finally starting" He and Rukia asked at the same time.

"The end of your lives" Alora said. The wind blows so hard that Chad can barely stand and Angel start levitate into the air.

"YOUNEVER CARED ADOUT ME AND NOW I WILL TURN THIS WORLD INTO ETERNAL DARKNESS AND SPREAD HATRED THOUGH THE PLANET LIKE YOU DID TO ME" She said in the demonic tone.

"Thats not ture I always cared for you Fethers" Chad said.

"LIES YOU ALWAYS LIE" She said in the demonic tone. The Earth starts breaking and roots starts growing surrounding her and froming a ball and a bark forsefeld around her and the only way to break it is Chad's power but he would have to fight the roots that lash at him in order to protect her while she transformed into a dark angel but Chad was to late.

While Chad fights through the roots he finally made it he jumps and thows his fist back and he hits the forsefeld with so much forse it made the whole Forcefeild broke from the ora and love Chad had given into his attack. But it was to late the evil had already taken full control over her. "YOUR TO LATE NOW WITNESS THE BEINING OF MY NEW WORLD" she spred her arm out. "Carmes masacre tsunami rojo" And the water from the river started to form a bubble a rings of ice around her. The bubble of water had made more water then the water turned into blades of ice that cut though the earth and trees.

"This can't be the strongest attack I saw ten years ago...unless if it went through a metamorphasis of come kind" Chad said as he dodged the blades as they attacked him. "Dammit That was close...I have to get to Angel before it's too late I don't have much time left DAMMIT" He looked at the bubble in the middle of the river. The river repeatedly made bubbles of ice were Chad was standing. The orbs of ice fromed into blades all around him. "Damn this is gonna hurt Brazo Derecha de Gigante" He blocked all the blades. "Hey Fethers is that the best you got"

"Not on your life stripes" Angel's demonic voice said. She sealed up Chad in a gaint orb of ice. Inside the ice sphere blades apeared around Chad. "Now die"

No sooner than Chad was trapped. The orb of blades explodes and a bloodied up Chad falls to the ground on one knee. "Is that all you got Fethers" He panted as blood seeped from his mouth. He wiped the blood from his mouth and stood up.

"You are Persistant on getting this bitch back but you are too arrogant for your own good" The Lifeless body said.

"well I guess that's one of my best qualities then isn't that right Fethers" He said as he stood up. 'Why you son of a bitch just you wait until I knock you out of Angels body I'm going to tear you to sherds' He thought to himself angerly.

"What the hell is that supossed to mean You wouldn't be able to get close to me" She laughed.

"Are you sure about that" He said. Just then inside of Chad's heart, the feeling of love for the real Angel comensed bringer light. Now the real battle has begun. He dodges all of her attacks from up close to far away.

As Chad dodges Angel's attacks at him he is getting closer to her. "Damn he's fast" She said just as he broke open the bubble around her.

As Chad broke the bubble he saw Angel only in her undergarmets with glowing eyes and tattoos all along her body but just as he saw her in that state a bright flash of light blinded his eyes. But when he opened them he was in an open feild with the sun shining high in the sky and the warm wind blowing on the leaves in the trees aroundhim. Underneith the tree twenty feet away from him sat the real Angel in feetle postion wearing a long white dress with a sweetheart neckline and a two inch wide strap crossing from her right sholder to left breast. "Angel" He said as he ran toward her. 'I must be in her sub cauntiousness' He thought.

"I don't wanna die I don't wanna die I don't wanna die" She cried as she rocked back and forth with her hands over her ears.

"Angel...Angel it's me it's alright now you're safe with me" He said as he put his hands on her sholders.

"Stripes Help me please" She cried as she jumped into his arms and cried in his sholder.

He blushed a little then smiled and hugged her back. "It's alright I'm here now You're safe" He said gently as he shushed her stroking his hand on her head. He looked around as he noticed images if them together from the past as true friends. He Smiled when he looked at an image of the time when they were very young and they promised each other that no matter what happened to them they would always be like brother and sister and best friends forever. He picked her up bridal style and started walking away from the tree they were under. "Let's go home Fethers your neices are worried for you" He said just before the feild turned into a bright light and disappeared. "Now give me back my feathers" He grabs her bare weist and cheek and pulls her in to the point when there lips met. During the kiss Chad injected the seurum that Kisuke gave him in Angels arm. 'I hope Kisuke is right about this stuff' He thought to himself.

As Chad kissed her a huge flash of light went through the sky. It was about as bright as the sun. "So that light...DAMN IT DAMN IT DAMN IT WHY THE HELL DID SHE LOOSE DAMN IT THAT TIGER TURD BROKE MY SPELL DAMN HIM I CAN'T BELIEVE SHE LOST TO A WHIMP NO BRAIN KITTEN LIKE HIM" Alora yelled from where she was hiding from.

"Finaly found you thanks for screaming like a mad person" Ichigo said.

Chad started walking toward Ichigo and Rukia holding Angel in his arms wearing his shirt to cover her undergarmets from the others. "Will she be alright Chad" Rukia asked as she looked at him then at Angel sleeping in his arms.

"Yeah she'll be alright don't worry...nothing like this will never happen to her ever again" He said as he looked down at her.

"How are you feeling" She asked.

"I'll be fine now that I know that Angel is safe" He said.

"Go take Angel to Kuiske's to heal the both of you We'll finish with Alora" Ichigo said as he dodged an attack.

"Let me handle her She needs to learn not to mess with my friends" Chad said.

"Ohh No you don't Chad you are going to take Angel to Kuiske's and get you both healed up We'll handle Alora" Ichigo said as he pushed him towards the direcvtion Kuiske's shop was.

"Are you sure Ichigo I should be the one to deal with her" Chad said.

"We'll Deal with her right now the only thing you need to worry about is getting Angel home safe and back to her neices" Rukia said.

He looked at them then noded his head and ran towards Kuiske's shop. 'Don't worry Angel I promise you I'll never let anything happen to you again' He thought to himself.

The Next morning Angel woke up in her room. She looked around then looked down and noticed that she was wearing Chad's shirt. 'Why am I wearing Stripe's shirt' She thought to herself. She looked over and noticed that Chad was sitting becide her fast asleep with a sleeping Alejandra in his arms. but then she noticed something strange about him. He was crying in his sleep. 'Why is he crying...He hasn't cried since we were three years old' Just thenShe heard Sairi crying from her crib which woke Chad an Alejandra up imediately. She closed her eyes pretending that she was still asleep.

"Why does Sairi have to wake up so early for food" Alejandra asked.

"She needs to be fed a lot because she's just a baby You used to be fed a lot when you were her age" Chad said tiredly.

They both walked out of the room and headed towards the crib then into the kitchen. "So is Aunty Angel gonna be alright and did we defeat Poopy Head" Alejandra asked.

"She got away or so what Ichigo told me last night" He said as he fed Sairi her bottle of formula. "But She'll be alright She should be waking up here any minute"

"Will we ever see her again" Alejandra said.

"That's a strong possability Andra...And if we ever do see her again and tries to do what she did She'll have to go through me first" He said as he smiled at her.

'What are they talking about...Who are they talking about' Angel thought to herself as she sat up.

"Uncle Chad She's awake" Alejandra said as she pounced on Angel.

"Be careful Andra" he said as he walked in holding Sairi in his arms still feeding her. "You feel alright Fethers" He asked.

"Yeah I'm fine Stripes I don't need you to take care of me" She said as she crossed her arms.

"You know That shirt looks better on you than it does me" He said. He saw her look down in sadness. "What's wrong"

"I had a Dream...and all of you were in it...but I wasn't myself at all...and I tried to kill all of you and angels aren't allowed to kill anyone but hollows and I faught aguinced you Stripes...And you...You Kissed me...It may have been a Dream but it felt so real" She said.

"That's because it wa-" Alejandra said before Chad covered her mouth.

"It was just a dream Fethers" He lied.

"Really cause I have a very strong feeling that it wasn't a dream" She said as she crossed her arms. "Okay so then if you had a Choice to kiss me wo-"

"Would I...Maybe...Did I...that's for me to know and for you to not know" He said as he looked away with a feint blush rising on his cheeks.

"Either you would or wouldn't" She said.

"Okay fine yes...I would kiss you if I had a choise" He said as he looked at her.

"A-are you serious" She asked as her eyes widened and blushed.

"Dead Serious" He said as he continued to look at her.

She blushed even more. "But why I thought that you didn't want me in your life anymore after all these years I treated you" She said.

He smiled and looked down at Sairi. "...No matter what happens we promised each other that we would be best friends or like brother and sister forever...Don't you remember that" He said as he looked back up at her.

"That was years ago Stripes" She said.

"A promise is a promise and we know each other well enaugh to never break a Promise" He said.

"Yeah your right...becides I thought of you as a brother for the longest of time that I always thought that our fights were between brother and sister" She said as she giggled. "And do you really think that your shirt looks good on me And tell the truth"

"I've always told you the truth so yes it does look good on you" He said.

"Soo Does this mean that you like me" She asked as she started to blush again.

"Of corse I do You're my number one Best friend After all" He said as he smiled.

"But what about Ichigo" She asked.

"He's also my number one best friend but you are my Number one girl Best friend...Meaning you're the first best friend I've ever had that's a girl" He replied. 'I just wish I had the currage to tell you that I love you' He thought to himself.

"Soo you don't want me out of your life forever" She asked.

"Of corse not becides who would take care of you when you get sick again" He said as he raised his eyebrow. "Why did you think that I would never want you out of my life no matter what we did in the past to piss each other off"

She giggled. "I guess you have a point Stripes" She said.

"You should get some more sleep I'll take care of the kids" He said.

"NO WAY You've taken care of the kids LONG enough now it's my turn" She said.

"But you're still healing and I don't mind taking care of them" He said.

"How long was I sick anyway" She said.

"Two weeks and a few days" He said.

"I've been in bed long enough now let me take care of the kids" She said as she stood up. "Now get out of my room I'd like to get dressed in peace"

"Alright alright I'm goin" He said as he stood up and left the room shutting the door behind him.

"You know That shirt looks better on you than it does me" She heard his voice in her mind. 'I'll at least put on some pants' She thought to herself.

A Week had passed since the fight between Angel and Chad. Angel was feeling sick again but she didn't have a fever She wondered what was wrong with her. She looked in the mirror and noticed that she was pale. 'I look as pale as Maria was when she was pregnant with Sairi' She thought to herself. her eyes widened. 'I can't be pregnant I haven't done anything that would make me become pregnant...But I have to find out for myself just to be sure' That afternoon as soon as school was out she rushed to the store. When she went home and checked. The test was posative. 'No...impossable T-this can't be true I-I-I-I can't be p-pregnant' She rushed to Kuiske's soon after.

"Fethers what's wrong with you today" Chad asked as he fallowed her with Alejandra close on his heels.

"I'm fine really I just need to ask Kuiske something" She asked. She felt his hand grab hers and pulled her to him.

"You can tell me anything Angel You know that Now please tell me what's wrong" He asked.

"I can't tell you this one I'm sorry" She said as she was released from his grip and ran to Kuiske's. When she got there she was panting for air. "Kuiske...Are you home...I have something...Very important that...that I need...To ask you" She panted.

"What is it Angel Kuiske isn't here right now Is something wrong" Yoruichi came into the room in her Cat form. Angel showed her the Pregnancy test.

"This is impossable I didn't do anything with anyone And yet this tells me it's true" She asked.

"I was afraid of this Rukia is Pregnant too and she and Ichigo didn't do anything either but she is prenant with Ichigo's child I TOLD Kuiske not to mess in any one of you guys's love lives" She said.

"So if I am pregnant then who's child and I bearing" She asked.

"Chad's and since you and Rukia are both pregnant he'll try and give orihime the shot as well so that she may become pregnant with Uryu's baby" She said.

"What Shot Rukia told me that she got pregnant by a new Soul Candy" Angel said.

"That was a cover up of what Kuiske's truely hiding" She said.

"So that Shot that Stripes gave me that night last week to make me feel better...Was how he got me pregnant" She said asshe started to get angery.

"Believe me If Chad had known the shot would do this to you then he never would've given it to you He asked a couple of weeks ago if there was another way but Kuiske told him that there wasn't when in truth true love's first kiss was the only way not by a shot" She explained.

"So He gave me the shot not knowing what it was truely for and what do you mean by a First kiss PLEASE Don't tell me that he kissed me that night" She asked.

"He did and it worked" She said. She explained the fight between Chad and her on what Chad had told everyone. She also explained What he saw in her sub Cauntious mind. "And that whole time He never used or even summoned Del Diablo Because he didn't want to hurt you in any way Which meant that he kept his word to the head Captian"

"Wait Papa was here" She asked.

"Yes he and Chad have been getting along a lot He even gave you two his blessing for you two to date one another but he won't be too happy about this news I'll have to explain to him how you got pregnant before I tell him who's child your carrying" She explained.

"NO...I don't want papa to know NOR Stripes and the kids in fact I don't want ANYONE to know" She said.

"Well not everyone will know just yet but you'll have to tell Chad I have a feeling that he's somewhere nearby" She said as she senced his Spiritual pressure just outside the shop entrance. "He cares for you a lot more than you think he does You should repay him by caring for him just as much as he cares for you...He worries for you twenty-four/seven He fallowed you when you came here just to see if you were alright...And he stayed with you the whole night after the fight and gave you his shirt to wear when you had nothing more than your undergarmets just so that you could keep your dignaty as a woman...That is how deeply he cares for you and I KNOW that you care for him too Just as much you just don't want to admit it to any of your friends" She explained. "Although it is your decision on wether or not you want to keep the baby"

"...I'll keep the baby...I've decided to keep the baby...No child should ever be killed born or unborn...I'll just have to get through this on my own" She said.

"AWWWWW AUNTY ANGEL LOVES UNCLE CHAD YEAY" Alejandra's voice was heard just outside the entrance.

"Alejandra Why don't you come in and help me wake Renji and the kids up from their nap your Aunt and Uncle need to have some Alone time" Yoruichi said.

Alejandra rushed in fallowed by Chad holding a happy looking Sairi in her baby carrier. He set her down gently on the ground close to him. As soon as Alejandra left the room he looked down at Sairi in sadness. "Why didn't you tell me when you first found out" He asked.

"Because there's nothing you can do about it" She said as she too looked the other way.

"But what I can do is help you get through this situation...And I'll start by kicking Kuiske's ass for what he did to you and Rukia" He said as he looked at her. He smirked then crossed his arms. "I'll give him a peice of my mind"

She looked at him then started to cry. "But why...Why are you being so nice to me...after all this time I've been treating you I mean every day since that fight we had you've been protective of me and the kids" She said.

He smiled and sighed. "Because I love you Angel and I've always had loved you since we were young...I would do anything to protect you from Alora...I would do anything for you" he said as He looked at her still keeping his smile. He walked over to her and hugged her tightly. "Please don't cry I hate seeing you so down in the dumps" He said sweetly.

"I love you too Stripes...I love you so much" She cried into his chest making her voice sound muffled.

"It's okay Everything's gonna be alright" He said as he sushed her softly while stroking her hair. He kissed the top of her head. "Please don't cry Angel" He said.

"How come you always call me Fethers until just now" She asked as she looked up at him.

"I only call you that to tease you Why Did you think I would be mean to the only woman I love" He said as he looked down at her and wipped her tears then caressed her cheek in his hand. "If so then you are sadly mistaken baby" He leaned down and kissed her lips sweetly. She kissed him back.

"It's about time you two got together I was beginning to worry that she would never realize how much you love her" Renji's voice was heard from afar.

They broke the kiss and looked at him and the others. She smiled and blushed with embarassment. He looked at her and smiled. "YEAY AUNTY ANGEL AND UNCLE CHAD ARE FINALLY TOGETHER" Alejandra yelled with happiness. Sairi Laughed.

"Great Now I can tell Tessai, Uryu, Jinta and Mr. Urahara that they owe me ten bucks" Yoruichi said.

"Don't tell me you guys bet to see if we would get together" Angel said as she crossed her arms.

"It was between Ichigo, Rukia, Ururu, Yoruichi, and I Aguinced Tessai, Uryu, Orihime, Jinta, and Kuiske and our team won so they owe us ten bucks" Renji said.

"That is so like you guys" Chad said as he smirked.

everyone laughed. "Da...da...dada" Sairi said as she held her arms out for Chad.

"Sairi...She said her first word Tora she's talking" Angel said exidedly as she looked at Chad. He smiled.

"She must think that you are her father Chad" Yoruichi said.

"Yeah I guess so" He said.

"I think of you as a daddy more than an Uncle too Uncle Chad" Alejandra said as she pounced on him.

"Then I guess we have no choice then...We'll have to keep this family together" Angel said.

He looked at her with wide eyes and smiled. "And We will never seporate this family again" He said. 


End file.
